


The Parturient Alpha - Black Widow Fan Art

by Informative_Dandy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Digital Art, Fanart, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Informative_Dandy/pseuds/Informative_Dandy
Summary: High contrast, black and white, digital shadow drawing of Black Widow; based off the story The Parturient Alpha by Miss_Alpha.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Parturient Alpha - Black Widow Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Alpha/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/49744173241/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is a gift work...


End file.
